Explosion
by Piih
Summary: Sentimentos contidos causam uma grande confusão. Principalmente quando eles explodem. Não é yaoi. Ordem puramente sentimental.


O moreno tomava seu café enquanto observava o pôr-do-sol por entre os prédios mais baixos que aquele. Não era um adorador da natureza, mas aquele dia, em especial, merecia uma comemoração; havia sido promovido à gerente geral da enorme empresa do ramo de tecnologia. E, como o diretor - o único que estava acima de si - era um velho pervertido que mal frequentava sua própria empresa, o moreno tinha todo o controle em suas mãos.

Ele se chamava Uchiha Sasuke, e o prazer era todo seu por conhecê-lo.

Sasuke foi desperto de seus pensamento pelo barulho da porta sendo aberta. Virou-se rapidamente para ver quem entrava em seu escritório sem ser anunciado por sua secretária. Em sua frente estava um conhecido loiro que estava com olhos anormalmente assustadores.

Aquele era Uzumaki Naruto e ele ponderava sobre qual seria a melhor forma de matar Uchiha Sasuke.

- Você é um bastardo mentiroso. - as palavras foram proferidas por Naruto, cujo olhar havia dado a Sasuke um arrepio de medo.

- Sobre o que está falando?

- NÃO SE FAÇA DE BOBO, SEU UCHIHA DE MERDA! - o loiro avançou, segurando Sasuke pelo colarinho de sua camisa impecavelmente passada. O moreno o empurrou, com um sorriso de escárnio.

- Ainda continuo sem saber do que se trata.

- Você sabotou a minha apresentação na reunião. FILHO DA PUTA!

- Ah, é isso? Ops! - o sorriso do moreno aumentava.

- FINGIU SER MEU AMIGO POR ANOS! Nos conhecemos na faculdade, COMO PODE FAZER ISSO COMIGO? - Naruto estava simplesmente fora de controle. Avançou, acertando um soco no maxilar do moreno, que cambaleou um pouco antes de se firmar no chão novamente.

Sasuke limpou o sangue que escorria pela lateral de sua boca, mas o sorriso parecia colado em seu rosto; era quase como se tivesse debochando. Avançou sobre o loiro, socando seu estômago e logo depois o empurrando no chão. Este se recuperou rápido e, quando levantou, correu na direção do outro rapaz, passando os braços por sua cintura e continuando a correr.

Depois de alguns segundos, Sasuke ouviu o barulho de vidro quebrando ao mesmo tempo que sentia cacos de vidro afundando em suas costas; Naruto havia o empurrado contra seu armário de vidro.

Um grito mudo saiu da garganta do moreno, a medida que começava a sentir os cacos de vidro afundando em sua tez com qualquer mínimo movimento. Mas, essa dor havia despertado o instinto mais violento que havia em si.

Naruto o empurrava contra o armário, tentando machucá-lo ainda mais. Visto que em sua posição não poderia fazer nada muito construtivo para acertar o loiro, Sasuke fez a coisa mais dolorosa em que conseguiu pensar: enfiou o mão no meio da cabeleira loira à sua frente e puxou com a maior força que conseguiu. O loiro gritou surpreso, soltando-o.

Sasuke caiu sentado no chão, ofegando. Mas, ignorando qualquer dor ou remorso que pudesse sentir, levantou e andou cambaleante na direção do Uzumaki, que ainda urrava de dor, passando a mão no lugar de onde Sasuke havia arrancado um punhado de cabelo.

O moreno socou Naruto em um de seus olhos, mas um soco não havia sido suficiente. Socou, socou, socou... E quando Sasuke teve novamente percepção sobre o que estava fazendo, estava deitado sobre a barriga do loiro, batendo no rosto já muito machucado. E o loiro nem mesmo tentava mais se defender, pois olhava Sasuke, confuso.

- Você está... chorando? - a pergunta havia vindo de Naruto. Sasuke já não lhe batia mais, apenas chorava. Ambos ficaram em silêncio durante alguns minutos.

- Se lembra do Sai? - o moreno disse, com a voz entrecortada. Naruto assentiu. Sasuke fechou os olhos para continuar a estória, senão sentia que nunca terminaria de contá-la para o loiro. - Você andava com ele na faculdade, antes de nos conhecermos. E todo mundo sabia que ele era gay... E as pessoas diziam que você era também. Foi isso que me levou a conhecer você. Desde o primeiro momento que te vi, eu não acredito que vou dizer isso, mas eu me apaixonei por você. Só que depois que nos conhecemos eu percebi que você nunca olharia pra mim, como eu fui idiota... Depois disso comecei a fazer coisas pra ver se você notava que eu gostava de você... E semana passada, quando fiquei sabendo que você tinha pedido a Hinata em casamento. Porra Naruto! Desculpa dizer tudo isso, mas é que acho que se você nunca ficasse sabendo disso, eu nunca ia conseguir deixar isso pra trás.

Silêncio. Essa foi a reação de Naruto. O moreno suspirou, ainda de olhos fechados, e continuou.

- Dobe, eu não quero que a nossa amizade mude por causa disso. Desculpa mesmo. Eu vou ligar pro Jiraiya e contar sobre a apresentação e vou tirar um tempo de férias também. Até mais, futuro chefe.

Sasuke levantou-se rapidamente, abrindo os olhos e deu as costas à Naruto, indo em direção a porta. Quando estava com a mão na maçaneta, sentiu a mão do loiro em seu ombro.

- Teme! Isso tudo é meio estranho. Mas por mim as coisas continuam bem. Desculpa por... err... não corresponder os seus sentimentos. - O moreno riu. Naruto conseguia fazer piada até nas horas mais estranhas.

Sasuke abriu a porta e saiu. Sentia o corpo mais leve, como se uma enorme carga houvesse sido tirada de seus ombros. Podia não ter os sentimentos que desejava vindos de Naruto, mas ainda tinha sua amizade e isso era o que mais importava. Talvez estivesse mesmo precisando de férias.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ficou uma porcaria, eu sei! Rs.**

**Desculpem o final... É só que... Não podia ter tido um final feliz. Não ia combinar haha**

**Até uma próxima :D**

**Err... Reviews?**


End file.
